The statements in this background section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Wire baskets or storage bins are commonly used for storing and carrying items. Wire baskets may be constructed to from transversely and longitudinally extending wires (e.g., formed steel wires). Some of the basket's wires may be configured to form wire handles, such as generally U-shaped handles formed by two longitudinally extending wire support members that are configured as a single wire. These wire handles may make it easier for the user to carry the wire basket. But the wire handles can also be a source of discomfort to the user especially when carrying a wire basket loaded with heavy items due to the wire handle pressing into the user's hands.